


Juice

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Crack, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has an intimate night with a bottle of juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This crackfic idea just popped into my head and then this happened. I'm sorry.

Ian had a hard time finishing the shoot for the Honey Boo Boo video.

He was grateful for the frilly dress he was wearing, which did an excellent job of hiding his almost painful erection. He couldn’t stop staring at his lover, and every glance made him that much harder. He couldn’t wait until the crew was gone, so they could stumble lustfully to the bedroom and commence a passionate night of making love.

The last few minutes seemed to drag on forever. But finally, the crew filed out of the house one by one, until everyone but Anthony was gone.

Ian immediately bolted for the shower, tearing off his costume on the way. He stepped under the water and scrubbed the makeup from his face as quickly as possible, washing himself hurriedly. He quickly dried himself with a towel and practically ran to his bedroom, erection still throbbing under his boxers. When he was inside, he slammed the door and locked it behind him before turning to the bed where his lover waited for him.

It looked beautiful, glistening in the soft light of the lamp on the bedside table; the large bottle of lime-flavored juice from the video shoot, still half-full despite all the times Ian had had to drink from it during the day. Just the memory of the amazing flavor made Ian’s cock jump in pleasure; now it could finally be his, all his. No one watching them, no one judging them.

He slipped off his boxers and knelt on the bed, picking up the juice bottle and caressing it lovingly. “Are you ready?” Ian murmured throatily, before he leaned in and began to kiss it. His lips grazed the smooth plastic of the bottle, his tongue tracing the ridges of the design. He moved his mouth up to the cap, swirling his tongue around it teasingly before slipping the top of the bottle into his mouth, sucking hard on the rigid plastic. He couldn’t help moaning in the back of his throat as he stroked one hand up the side of the bottle, wrapping his fingers around the base and squeezing it tight. 

Finally, he couldn’t wait any longer to taste his lover. He took the cap between his teeth, twisting it off as sensually as possible and placing it on the bedside table. He turned back to the juice bottle, and his eyes clouded over with lust. It was waiting for him, open and wet and completely at his mercy. The thought made him moan aloud. He leaned in and finally dipped his tongue into the narrow opening.

The juices that had collected around the rim of the bottle hit his tongue in an orgasmic rush of flavor.

“Oh god,” he moaned, his lips never leaving the cool plastic. “You taste so good, baby.” He pushed his tongue into the opening again, harder this time, and licked furiously at the inside of the bottle. One hand dropped down between his legs to wrap around his cock, and he jerked himself off furiously as he continued to rim the inside of the bottle with his tongue, tasting his lover’s delicious wetness.

“I want you so bad,” he gasped out, his teeth biting down on the hard plastic rim. He gave one last sloppy kiss to the bottle before pulling away and simply admiring its beauty. Its gentle curves, its long, slender frame, its firm shape, round in all the right places... It sent waves of desire crashing through his body. He needed to have his lover right now.

He stared longingly at the small opening. He knew that there was no way it would accommodate the thickness of his penis, no matter how badly he wanted to be inside it. “Why do you have to be so tight?” he sighed, stroking the bottle gently. It wasn’t its fault, of course; it had been made that way, out of its own control. Still, it pained him to think that he would never know what it felt like to be inside of it.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, he let his lust take over again. Lying back on the bed, he gripped the bottle tightly and began slowly rubbing the smooth plastic against his throbbing erection. The sensation was so amazing that he threw his head back and shouted aloud, not caring if Anthony heard him. He rubbed his cock harder against the plastic ridges of the bottle, his hips twitching uncontrollably.

“I love you,” he gasped, slipping one finger into the opening of the bottle, pushing it in and out in time with his thrusts as he ground against the bottlw. Juices from inside the bottle splashed over his fingers, coating them in a sticky wetness. Ian kept rocking his hips, his cock leaking precum onto the green plastic, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I’m... I’m gonna come,” he moaned, his hips jerking desperately. “This is it...”

And he turned the bottle upside down, spilling its bright green lime-flavored contents all over his body. The juice splashed against his skin, running over his chest and down the sides of his torso, soaking the bed beneath him. That was all it took to push him over the edge; he came forcefully, spilling his own white and sticky brand of juice all over his stomach.

And just like that, it was over. A sense of sadness washed over Ian as he watched his come mix with the remnants of the juice covering his body, becoming cold and sticky against his skin. He’d known it would end like this, of course; something had told him from the start that it would be a one-time affair. He kissed the now empty-bottle sadly before tossing it into the trash, and headed for the bathroom to clean the sticky remains of the best sex of his life from his skin. 

He knew that, no matter what happened, he would remember the juice and their magical night together for the rest of his life.


End file.
